


Creepypasta's Halloween

by Gamergeek2000



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Costumes, Cussing, F/F, Fangirls, Fireworks, Fluff, Halloween Special, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Toby is a trouble maker, shout out to friend's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergeek2000/pseuds/Gamergeek2000
Summary: What's it like on Halloween for our favorite killers? Let's look shall we? This was created out of my own idea but the bonus end has an image from my friend.





	Creepypasta's Halloween

Creepypasta Halloween one-Shot

(Hey guys! Thanks for the kudo's and comments! Part of the bonus ending was actually inspired from my good friend’s HellishGayliath picture “EJ’s Bunny~”)

 

Third Person.

 

Halloween, the best time of the year for the CP’s. So many freedoms given to them in one to two days. They were given money to spend it on whatever the CP’s wanted, given the chance to kill, to vandalize, and above all to blend into the crowd. It was amazing to some CP’s that the people didn’t freak out, but for CP’s like the Rake they couldn’t do that so they just prefered killing or staying home. Once in awhile they got together in groups and killed,while others just went solo.

 

Now that it was Halloween, everyone at the mansion was hyped up, even for the ones just staying home. Most of the time Ben stayed home to play video games, but this year EJ offered to take him to see the movie Ouija, which made Ben very excited. Jeff would have stayed home this year to re-watch the Saw movies, but Dr. Smiley always talked about the anatomy and the ‘illogical’ physics of the movie. So he decided to join LJ this year in the scare fair killings.

 

Hoodie and Masky always hung out at home, they didn’t want candy and Halloween was one of their days off from missions. They took every day they could to relax, but sometimes it was annoying if Toby barged in and forced them to go with him to the city. However this time Toby went out with Clockwork to go killing. Only work ever separated them, and as much as Clockwork hated to admit it, she liked having some company around.

 

“So what is the point here?” Jeff questioned LJ when they reached the scare fair.

 

“We can capture people and kill them and we wont be found out~!” LJ chuckled and climbed over a fence into the fair. Jeff reluctantly followed, and looked around the fair. 

 

It wasn’t impressive but not bad either. People walking around in pretty good costumes and makeup, all dressed up as killers or dolls. However they had pretty boring scare tactics. Fake organs and fake bodies everywhere, the haunted houses just had recorded screams and dark lights, and lets not forget the people that would be in the mazes to chase you around. Jeff could tell this was gonna be a long night.

 

Meanwhile Toby and Clockwork were sneaking to the firework store with a gasoline tank and matches. Clockwork gave a nod to Toby and he started breaking down the door with one of his hatchets. The workers got scared and ran off, immediately one called the police.

 

“Lets go Toby! We’ve only got 12 minutes!’ Clockwork yelled and started pouring gas in the areas that didn’t have fireworks and Toby laughed as he grabbed some fireworks. As soon as the gas was placed, Clockwork grabbed fireworks along with Toby. With both of their arms full they ran out and Toby carefully lit a match before throwing it inside.  
“Oh this is gonna be awesome!” Toby yelled while running with Clockwork to a safe distance. 

 

~same time this was happening elsewhere~

 

“Oh my god that was scarier than Annabelle!” Ben laughed a bit when he walked out of the theater. 

 

“Yeah it wasn’t that bad.” EJ agreed with a small smirk. They both stopped when two police cars passed them.

 

“Where are they go-” Ben was asking.

 

BOOM!

 

Both jumped a bit and everyone around them stopped and looked towards the explosion of colors and mini mushroom cloud. The couple look to each other and gave a “oh god” look.

 

“Toby” they both said in unison.

 

~Back with LJ and Jeff~ 

 

LJ and Jeff froze and looked around when they heard the echo of an explosion. 

 

“What the fuck was that?” Jeff asked and held his knife close. LJ lightly tugged on Jeff’s hood and pointed to the city in the distance.

 

“Over there.” LJ responded. Jeff looked to the city, seeing the fireworks launch either into the sky or set other buildings close by on fire. LJ laughed as Jeff shook his head.

 

“Why do i have a feeling this is Toby’s doing?” Jeff questioned.

 

“Probably is.” LJ chuckled, trying to calm down.

 

~now returning to the duo~

 

Toby and Clockwork ran home, Toby laughing the entire time. While at home, Masky and Hoodie saw the news and waited outside for them. As Clockwork and Toby slowed down they could practically feel the glares on them.

 

“Hey Masky! We got fireworks!” Toby shouted and chuckled.

 

“We know, we saw the news.” Masky retorted and walked over to them. “Are you two completely out of your minds?!”

“Maybe~” Toby teased a bit and walked inside with his arm full of fireworks. Clockwork followed and glared at Masky, and he flipped her off.

 

~Back to the Elf and Blue Masked Man~

 

They were walking home after the explosion happened, EJ keeping his “eyes” forward and Ben looking around at the people; some in costume and some from the mansion. 

 

“Oh my god we love your costume!” A couple girls squealed and hurried to Ben. One wearing a casino bunny costume and the other in a sexy kitten costume. EJ couldn’t help but chuckle at the girls while they cooed over Ben. Ben snickered a bit but smiled.

 

“Why thank you, you ladies look lovely yourselves~” Ben said in a husky voice, and gave them a small wink which made them squeal more. After a couple pictures they thank Ben and ran off, Ben retreated back to holding one of EJ’s arms securely. They continued to walk down to the forest when EJ mumbled something.

 

“What was that?” Ben looked at EJ, having to slightly tilt his head up. 

 

“I think you’d look pretty sexy in that bunny suit~” EJ smirked and groped Ben’s ass a little. Ben visibly jumped and moved away, his blush already bright red and spread to his ears.

 

“Jack the fuck!?” Ben loved Jack teasing him but it always embarrassed him having his ass touched. EJ chuckled and pecked his head.

 

“Just saying~” EJ pecked his lips and caused the elf to relax a bit. Ben smirked and grabbed EJ’s shoulder and pulled him down a bit.

 

“I wouldn’t mind wearing it~” Ben whispered and let go, continuing to walk to their home. EJ stared for a minute then smirked and followed.

 

~To The Clown and The Killer~

 

They were both heading home, both covered in blood from head to toe. LJ the whole time was trying to flick or wipe off the blood.

 

“This will take forever to wash out. It stinks.” LJ complained as he brushed himself off from the sticky crimson.

 

Jeff just shrugged and grabbed a lock of his hair that was stained in blood. “It’s harder to get out of your hair then clothes. It’s all sticky.”

 

LJ looked at him and smirked, stopping his frantic brushing and wraps an arm around Jeff. “How about we take a bath together then~?”

 

Jeff blushed a bit and shoved him off. “Yeah no, not happening.” But LJ grabbed onto Jeff’s legs, letting Jeff struggle to drag him.

 

“Please jeffy~! Please!” LJ shouted over and over, but Jeff kept walking with the clown in tow. Getting to the house Kagekao was on the couch and looked over, holding a glass of wine in one hand and chuckled.

 

“Having fun Jeff~?” Kagekao chuckled.

 

“Go fuck yourself with glass.” Jeff flipped him off and looked at LJ. “ok fine! One night!”

 

LJ sprang up. “Really?! Awesome! I’ll meet you in the upstairs bathroom!” LJ ran upstairs and Kagekao laughed, but Jeff quickly turned his way.

 

“Say one word and i’ll make you GO TO SLEEP!” Jeff shouted and walked upstairs.

 

~Meanwhile outside~

 

“Why are you guys here?” Clockwork asked, looking at Hoodie and Masky, while lighting a firework. 

 

“So you don’t set the house or forest on fire.” Hoodie stated and watched Toby, who was cheering to the sky from the colors.

 

“We’re three miles from the house.” Clockwork stated boredly. 

 

“Yeah but now the police are going to try to find you idiots.” Masky huffed and crossed his arms. “And this was supposed to be a day off..”

 

Toby litt off the last firework they had and whined a bit. “Aw that was the last one…”

 

“That’s not entirely true.” Hoodie said, tossing Toby a string of firecrackers. “There, you guys play with these. Masky and I are going home.”

 

Masky nodded and started walking home with Hoodie, and toby beamed at the firecrackers, lighting them right away. Clockwork watched him and smiled a bit, pecking his cheek she whispered. 

 

“I love you.” Toby froze and looked at her. 

 

“Clocky say that again!” Toby demanded, but clockwork blushed and moved away.

 

“You already heard it!” Clockwork said, but found herself in a hug from Toby.

 

“Please! Please! Please!” This went on for a good twenty minutes.

 

~With the grumpy pair~

 

“Can’t believe this...the night’s already almost gone.” Masky murmured and looked at the moon, which was resting over the west trees.

 

“Well we could always just watch netflix.” Hoodie pointed out, trying to be optimistic. Masky smirked under his mask and nudged Hoodie.

 

“I could get down with that.” Masky snickered and Hoodie nodded a bit. Once getting home they walked upstairs to their rooms, letting the night whisk them away.

 

~Now finishing with the Clown and Killer~

 

Jeff blushed as he was washing off the blood, the water a very light rose color now. LJ was helping Jeff now scrub his hair and smirked.

 

“Enjoying this~?” LJ snickered and Jeff kept looking away, a scarlet blush on his pale white cheeks.

 

“I am not.” Jeff denied, but he had to admit, LJ’s fingers in his hair and light scrubbing felt nice. LJ chuckled and finished, helping to wash out the soap and then sat back. Before jeff processed what was happening he was pulled back into LJ’s lap.

 

“H-hey let go!” Jeff growled and looked at LJ. LJ just laughed and cupped one of Jeff’s cheeks, moving his thumb along the carve in his cheek.

 

“There we go~ I just wanted to look at you Jeff.” LJ spoke with care and charm, making the killers resistance melt a bit. Jeff huffed and laid back on LJ’s chest.

 

“You freak..” Jeff grumbled but LJ just held him closer. For about ten minutes they were at peace but something startled Jeff.

 

Jeff growled and blushed a bit. “LJ…...that better not be what i think it is…” His hands becoming fists. LJ smirked and bucks a little, earning a good blow to the head from Jeff, who got out of the tub.

 

“Jeffy it was a joke!” LJ whined and got out.

“Go fuck yourself with a knife!” Jeff shouted.

 

~Bonus chapter~

 

Slender walked down the halls and opened EJ’s door. “EJ, Toby and Clockwork are-” 

 

EJ looked back with hate at Slender, having a Ben in a green casino bunny costume with fishnets, high heels, and bunny ears on his lap. Ben looked back and blushed a bit. All of them stayed quiet for a second until Slender spoke.

 

“I’ll just ask the Rake..” Slender said then closed the door.

 

Ben and EJ looked at eachother for a second. Then Ben stated.

 

“You forgot to lock-”

 

“Nevermind that.” EJ said pushing Ben onto his back.

 

“How did you forget to lock the-!? AH! Jack! Don’t- oh~”

 

~The end :3 ~


End file.
